Stargate SG-10: Part 011: Dark Passengers
by Ariston-1
Summary: Eighteen months after the death of Cpt Macdonald, a familiar face returns to the SGC with an interesting tale of betrayal, death and the end of a mortal enemy of the Tau'ri. (Final SG-10 Story)
1. Chapter 1

_Stargate SG:10_

_Dark Passengers_

The day had begun like any other for those assigned to the SGC, the new satellite network around the planet had made it easier for those assigned to the SGC to have what they called '_A Normal Life_'. Although many of the SGC personnel lived either on the base or close to the base, some had a family in other parts of the United States and even in the many different countries, which had signed on with the highly classified Stargate Program. Since the establishment of the Cydonia Base over a year ago, many personnel had come and gone through the Stargate almost as part of a daily commute. Yet a heavy feeling had hung over the base since the death of Captain Macdonald a year earlier as she had been considered by many as the life and sole of the party, no matter the situation she always had a smile and a joke although sometimes inappropriate joke which had gotten her into lots of trouble since she had joined the SGC. Although her body was never recovered, an image of her hung in what they called '_The Wall of Fallen Heroes_' alongside the many killed or lost on missions including Doctor Janet Frasier, the former head of the Medical Division at Stargate Command.

Sat alone in her on-base quarters, the recently commissioned Captain Amanda Williams looked over the mission files of SG-10's last trip through the gate; it was nothing more then an inspection of the Cydonia Facility discovered by Captain Macdonald and the rest of SG-10 before she had arrived in this reality. Although the Stargate Program in her universe was still young and the discovery of the Atlantis City by her own team, the Cydonia site was a major find and could possibly exist in her own reality. Although a brief contact had been made, she knew that deep down she could be stuck in this universe permanently.

'_Goa'uld Death Gliders, fully stocked… Offensive and Defensive systems… check_' She read too herself.

Slowly closing the file before her, she picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip before spitting it back into the cup in disgust.

"Damn it, this thing is cold"

Sighing too herself, she poured the cold coffee into a sink near her desk as alarms echoed through the facility followed by a voice.

"Unscheduled off-world activation. General Landry to the Command Centre!"

Slamming her cup onto the desk before her, she picked up the jacket hanging off the back of her chair before she left her quarters and ran towards the Command Centre of the facility. Upon entering the Command Centre, she looked at the young Australian woman working at the console as General Landry walked up behind her calmly.

"You really didn't need to run Captain"

"Sorry sir…" She said politely.

"What is it Miss Welter?" Landry said calmly.

"Gate activation General… picking up a signal once again… someone is trying to access our systems"

"Lock out the main computer, shut off the gate!" He demanded.

"I can't sir, the gate is locked open… putting the signal up now sir"

"That looks like an IDC… not familiar with it though" Landry said slowly.

"I am sir" Amanda replied quickly. "Forgive me General, that is an Old Recon Team One IDC… Welter, are you picking up anything unusual, are my people trying to make contact?"

"Sorry Amanda…"

Since the Australian woman's arrival on the base, Amanda Williams had made her personal assignment to get to know the young woman since in a small way, they where both far away from home.

"General, if you don't mind… open the Iris"

"Are you insane?" He laughed. "We have no idea what is behind that gate!"

"Sir I recognise that code, the phase-variance is a little off, but it's my old code. Only one person I know of knows that code…"

"Who?" Welter asked quickly.

"A friend. Request permission to join the Defensive teams"

"Granted. Make it quick!"

Breaking into a run, Amanda left the Control Room and headed down towards the Gateroom, as she entered she grabbed a M-15 off one of the Guards and stood at the bottom of the ramp with her weapon trained at the gate before her as the Iris shield retracted from the opening of the gate and exposing the Event Horizon of the Active Stargate. Seconds felt like hours as the large defensive force took aim before a body flew from the gate and crashed down onto the ramp before them followed by a female form. Gasps came from those in the Gateroom as the woman lowered her weapon and yelled aloud.

"Finally, what the hell too you so long?"

"Captain Macdonald?" Landry said over the speakers.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been standing before that damned gate? Close the damned Iris!"

Quickly, Amanda ran up the ramp towards the body on the floor keeping her weapon trained on the body as it moved slowly in pain.

"Welcome back Mac" Amanda smiled. "Brought us a gift?"

"Major Anna Grant, as requested" Alison smiled.

"You look good for a dead woman" Amanda winked.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way. Do you have any idea how much that shot hurt?"

Slowly and almost in a case of shock, the defensive teams lowered their weapons as Amanda walked towards her counterpart and smiled, looking down at the woman on the floor as she spoke.

"Is she still…"

"Goa'uld? Yes. General Landry, request I speak with you right away"

"Of course, Defensive teams, please take out guest on the ramp into isolation. Captain Williams, escort Captain Macdonald to my office"

"Aye sir!" Called out Amanda. "After you Mac!"

Word of the arrival of Captain Macdonald through the Stargate had spread like wildfire throughout the base as SG-10 had been recalled from their various other assignments throughout the Command as even General O'Neill had been once again recalled to the SGC for what would be a very lengthy debriefing.

Gathered in the Office of General Landry, General O'Neill entered with a small tablet computer in his left hand as Alison looked around at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Welcome back Captain"

"Thank you General, it's good to be home sir"

"Report" O'Neill called out.

"As requested, I infiltrated the Command of the Goa'uld Mabus and his counterpart, how is now under lock and key in a very… highly guarded room here. For eighteen months I worked undercover for the Tok'ra and Homeworld Security to weaken Mabus' position in the galaxy…"

"What?" Landry barked. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"Sorry sir, this was an… off the books mission at the request of General O'Neill and the Tok'ra High Council, very few people knew about this with the exception of Alanis… the Tok'ra inside Major Green"

"Mac, Carla is a Lieutenant Colonel now. She was promoted after you… died" Amanda smiled.

"Really? Good for her"

"You're getting off track Captain" O'Neill sighed as he sat down.

"Sorry Jack… umm… oh right, of course. At the meeting last year, Alanis injected me with a… modified version of the Goa'uld virus allowing a Tok'ra symbiont to grow inside of me… not a Goa'uld"

"You ordered this Jack?" Landry said with disbelief.

"No General, I volunteered for the assignment. It was never an order, may I continue?"

_Eighteen Months Earlier…_

A dark and twisted sound of the stone like sarcophagus opened as a hand reached out for the sides and slowly a form appeared as the remnants of Mabus' personal guard bowed before the emerging figure. Standing slowly, the host that was Captain Alison Macdonald stood and stepped out of the alien technology as two handmaidens wrapped a black silk robe around her as she stepped onto the cold hard floor and looked around with a dark and twisted smile on her face.

"An interesting body you have procured for me" The symbiont voice called out.

"We thought you would find it… pleasing" Called out another Goa'uld.

"My host is strong; I can feel it trying to take back control… a futile effort. What is our current location?"

"We are on course for the homeworld; our lord Mabus is awaiting your arrival"

"What happened to the one SG-1 had shot?"

"She is dead" Called out the male Goa'uld.

"That is… unfortunate. Since I am now here, I will assume command of this vessel as is my right"

"That was a part of…"

"Do not underestimate me. The body you are in is the brother of my own host. However, she feels no… link to it, nor I too you. You will follow my lead or I will kill you and take command as is my right, the Tau'ri will pay for what they have done to me"

Tying the silk robe around her naked form, she walked past the Goa'uld before her as he bowed slightly. Smiling too herself she looked back and nodded as he ran too her side followed closely by the Jaffa guards.

"This vessel has taken large amounts of damage; I want it fully operational by the time we reach Lord Mabus"

"Yes mistress" He bowed slowly.

"The body of your former… companion, where is it?"

"In holding mistress"

"Have the body burned; I will take up residence in her quarters. What was hers is now mine"

"Everything mistress?" He said with respect.

"Everything"

"That includes myself, I was her… consort" He said slowly.

"Very well, however I feel that my host is sickened at the thought"

"Humans of the Tau'ri have such a… closed mind my mistress" He bowed once more.

"If you touch me in any way… I will kill you"

"Yes, my mistress" He said quickly.

_Present Day…_

In the office of General Landry, O'Neill laughed slightly as he listened to her dramatic story telling.

"So he actually thought you and him where going too…"

"Something like that sir" She said quickly.

"Eww! So then what happened. You got the ship operational right?"

"Yes sirs… dropping in and out hyperspace, I delayed the arrival at Mabus' homeworld by a week as I had demanded more upgrades to the ship I was on… however by this time Mabus was becoming a little… upset. Finally, a week later we arrived at his homeworld and I was brought before him for… evaluation…"

_Eighteen Months Earlier…_

Entering the large hall, Macdonald bowed slightly as her eyes glowed and her voice took on the persona of the Goa'uld as she spoke.

"Lord Mabus, it is a pleasure to finally meet you"

"Your arrival is later then expected, explain" The male Mabus demanded.

"Forgive me my lord. The vessel I was on had taken a large amount of damage, upon damage control I realised that several of the key systems could be upgraded using my host's experiences"

"How so?" A female voice called out.

Slowly turning too her left, Alison saw the Goa'uld whom had taken Major Grant's body walk past her slowly, as she reached the large throne at the centre of the large hall, the male stepped off the seat and bowed with respect as she took his seat.

"Forgive me my lady, several of the… battle systems where antiquated even by Tau'ri standards"

"I see, well you have a lot of work ahead of you little one… how fitting that arrival has coincided with an attack by the Lucian Alliance on one of our ships. You will take your vessel and destroy those responsible for this attack, if you survive you will have proven your worth to me" She smiled darkly.

"As you wish my lady. However, this one will remain here" She said as she looked at her brother.

"Why?" He said in protest.

"What I must do, I do alone. There can be only one… in command, I will not share command with anyone"

"You do not know…"

"My host has many years of experience in combat; she had even commanded a Tau'ri vessel in combat against the Lucian Alliance"

"Very well go!" The female Mabus said quickly. "However, you will bring the Commander of the enemy vessel before us; we will make an example of him"

"As you wish, would it not be in better interest to have the commander implanted with a symbiont? We could learn all of his secrets in that way, and it would not hurt to have someone on the inside of the Alliance"

"Let it be done" Called out the female Mabus.

_Present day…_

As the meeting between Alison, the SGC Command Staff and General O'Neill continued, the door to Landry's office opened quickly as Lieutenant Colonel Carla Green entered and looked around, as her eyes fell on her former commanding officer, a large smile rippled across her face as she walked towards her and hugged her slightly.

"I thought you where dead!" She said past her tears.

"You know me Carla, can't keep me down. Congrats on your promotion"

"Thank you, actually it was in response to your… death! Amanda has been invaluable to SG-10. What happened to you?"

"I was actually just explaining, take a seat" Alison smiled. "… So as I was saying, I was sent to engage the Lucian Alliance ships which had attacked Mabus' fleet"

"We got a report of a vicious attack by one ship from Mabus' fleet on the Lucian Alliance" Landry replied.

"Yes, that was me!"

"Unusual choice of tactics, we dispatched a 304 to the area, all they found was wreckage"

"I know, I saw it. I jumped to Hyperspace before the 304 say us. Anyway, that attack earned me a little respect in Mabus' inner court, but I still had a long way to go before I was accepted into his or her inner circle, so to speak. For the better part of six months I ran milk runs for the Goa'uld while I work behind the scenes to break down their growing empire"

"How so?" Amanda Williams said with interest.

"That was the fun part, it seemed that the… Male Mabus had developed an attachment to me; I used his attachment to draw a line between the two of them"

"How?" O'Neill grunted.

"How do you think? He must have had a thing for redheads"

"Ohh my god!" He said with disgust.

_Twelve Months Earlier…_

Climbing out of the large bed, Alison pulled on her robes and bowed slightly before the male Mabus as she spoke softly with a Goa'uld voice.

"If our relationship is ever discovered by your… superior"

"I know, it is hard to believe this was all once mine and you where an enemy"

"My I speak freely?" She bowed slightly.

"As you wish"

"It could be once again, SHE is over confidant, I have… others in place ready to take command, it would be more… influential if you stood at my side"

"What you ask, is dangerous" He said slowly.

"As are all ventures. I have managed to bring her First Prime over to our side; once the order is given we will take her down"

"You speak like a Tau'ri my love" He smiled.

"My host is strong, even now she fights me, it is nothing I can not handle"

"What does the First Prime ask for in return?"

"He has requested that once we take her down, we install him as leader of the Jaffa Nation. He will swear allegiance to us as it should be"

"Interesting, when will this take place?"

"In one day. Once we have destroyed your… counterpart, we will place the blame solely on him and deal with him"

"You are very… deceitful my dear. What of me?" He smiled darkly.

"You will take your rightful place as leader, with me at your side"

"Let it be done" He smiled.

_Present Day…_

"So then what happened?" O'Neill smiled with interest.

"Her First Prime moved against the female Mabus as planned, he tried to kill her. However, I stopped him and claimed he was working under the orders of the Male Mabus"

"Why?" Amanda said quickly.

"Dealing with two Mabus was difficult. Once he had retaken his Empire, he wanted to move against Earth in an all out attack, that was something I would not let happen. His counterpart saw this as a betrayal and arrested him, he tried to place the blame on me but I had her… ear. You see, I was working under her orders to bring him down…"

"Working both sides against the middle, nice work Captain" Landry smiled.

"Thank you sir. We disposed of the Male Mabus, but not before something… else happened" She sighed with regret.

"What?" O'Neill replied with concern.

_Twelve Months Earlier…_

After being held for a day in interrogation, the male Mabus had attempted to place the blame for this betrayal on Alison, although she had yet proven herself in the eyes of his counterpart and given a name worthy of her abilities, she was simply known as '_Huntress_' because of her unrivalled ability to hunt down and eliminate enemies of the Goa'uld Mabus. Through the torture, he had protested his innocence as Alison stood and watched his final breath through the pain and blood which had poured out of his own body. Laughing darkly, the Goa'uld which had occupied Major Grant's body stood at her side and smiled as she spoke.

"Well done my dear, you have almost proven yourself too me"

"Thank you My Lady. Is their anything else you require?"

"One thing. He had an agent here in my inner circle, you know of the one"

"My host's brother" She said slowly.

"Yes, dispose of him and take your place at my side. We will be the first of our kind to rule an Empire in two dimensions. Once I return to my home, you will rule this one in my name"

"Yes… my lady" She said slowly.

Reaching into robes, Mabus pulled out a Tau'ri weapon and placed it in the hands of Alison as she looked down at it in shock at what she had been given.

"Do you recognise this?"

"Yes, a Tau'ri weapon. It belonged too my host"

"You will use this. Eliminate your host's brother"

"As you wish, My Lady"

She could not believe what she was hearing, she had just found her brother, one of the main reasons why she had accepted this assignment in the first place was to bring him home and free him of his Goa'uld captor. Yet, now she was given the task of killing him. If she had refused to follow orders, she could discovered as an undercover agent or worse, executed for not following orders. The only thing that settled her mind as she thought was the thoughts of the symbiont deep inside her. A specially designed creation of Tok'ra origin which had given her the appearance of a Goa'uld, glowing eyes, deep voice, increased strength and perfect health. However, its thought patterns had been specifically altered and its personality suppressed to give Alison full control of her own mind all of the time, yet deep down inside of her, she could still hear the symbiont helping her with her dark and twisted tasks. Her only solace was once the symbiont was removed; the dark and twisted emotions of what she had done over the past six months would be removed from her mind, as only a fragment of the memory would remain.


	2. Chapter 2

The long debriefing of Captain Alison Macdonald had taken almost all of the afternoon as news of her sudden reappearance had spread like a wild fire across the SGC. Taking a break from the briefing, she was escorted by Captain Williams and Lieutenant Colonel Green to the commissary as several members of the SGC personnel had stopped them in their tracks to speak to the former missing Captain and welcome her back to the SGC. As she sat at a table, slowly sipping on a coffee for the first time in a year and a half, a familiar voice called out from behind her. Smiling, she placed her coffee on the table and turned slightly as she spoke.

"Hello Doctor Jackson"

"Aren't you dead?" He smiled.

"I was for awhile, but not anymore. Take a seat"

"Thank you. I want to apologise for…"

"Shooting me? No, you did me a favour" She smiled softly.

"I spoke to Jack earlier, he said you've been on some kind of… secret mission?"

"I can't say anything about it… I'm sorry"

"I know, I've been here longer then you… remember?"

"Actually, I'm glad you stopped by. When I was… you know. I saw something that might strike your attention"

"Ohh?"

"Mabus was experimenting with a new technology… to put it in simple terms, a '_Universal Translator_' Apparently, I can instantly recognise a language and transmit it back into Goa'uld, with a few modifications, it can easily be broadcasting in English"

"Trying to put me out of a job as linguist?" He smiled.

"It was used on _Star Trek,_ Assuming that show is still going?"

"Fascinating" He mocked.

"Thank you Spock. I'll have the schematics sent to your lab, if you're interested?"

"Of course!" He said quickly. "Another reason I am here. Word on the grapevine is that your two… friends over there visited a man named Jason Foster…"

Alison's jaw dropped in an instant as she looked at Amanda and Carla, how could they have known about him? She had worked hard on trying to keep him off of the SGC's radar, if not for him, but for there daughter.

"I see, did you speak to him?"

"He came here a few weeks ago demanding information on you. He was quickly… turned away"

"Did anyone hurt him?" She growled.

"No, I have it on good authority that he was not injured. Although it took three guards and Teal'c to stop him"

"If he was hurt, in any way…"

"He's fine, why didn't you say anything about him?"

"You know about some of my past Daniel… I've been hurt… many times. I've done things I am not proud of, I even cheated on him once while I was overseas. Jason is the best thing that has happened to me, he is the purest soul and the sweetest man I have ever met"

"If I may ask, why did you cheat on him?"

"You may ask…" She laughed. "That's a little joke"

"Yeah I got that!"

"I was lonely. I missed my family, I had always put on a brave face since I found out about my parent's betrayal. Jason… helped me through it, the next thing I knew I was saying '_I Do_' at first I didn't love him… but after a while, I fell in love. He even got me this posting, once my daughter was born… I was afraid that enemies of the Tau'ri would use her against me and Earth, so I hide them. They changed their names and moved to a different part of the planet"

"I understand, but why not mention this?"

"Landry knew, so did O'Neill. Will you do me a favour?"

"Of course!"

"Find him, tell him I'm okay. Hopefully once this is over… I can see them again"

"I'll do what I can"

Slowly, Jackson reached into his pocket and pulled out a small peace of folded paper, placing it on the table before him, he slid it towards her. With a questioning look in her eyes took the peace of paper and unfolded it. An image was printed on the paper that made her eyes well up with tears of pride as she laughed slightly while Jackson spoke.

"She looks a lot like you. He left this with Teal'c before he left just incase you ever return. That picture was taken a few months ago, she took first prize in a gymnastics competition in school"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she smiled with pride as she looked up while her tears dripped onto the picture before her.

"Thank you" She sobbed with pride.

"She's beautiful. You should be proud"

"I am. I wish I could see her again and explain too her why I have been gone for so long"

"You'll get your chance Ally, I'll make sure of it"

For a moment, Alison smiled as she held the picture close too heart and cried with tears of joy until her attention was broken by the voice of Carla Green.

"Sorry to disturb you Mac, General O'Neill is read for you"

"Of course. Thank you Daniel… you have no idea what this means to me!"

"Any time"

_Twelve Months Earlier…_

Given the horrific assignment of killing her own brother was not what she had wanted, but for the sake of the assignment, she had to follow her orders to the letter. Checking the pistol she had been given for bullets Alison took a deep breath as she entered the personal quarters of the Goa'uld that had taken her brother hostage.

"You wished to see me?" She said calmly.

"Ahh yes, I understand that our lord Mabus has been… executed"

"He refused to fall in line" She smiled.

"I assume that his counterpart is now in full control?"

"Yes. As it should be"

"Indeed. You seem to have her ear on matters such as this. I was reviewing your recent performances you have excelled beyond projections"

"I know" She laughed.

"However, you still refuse to engage the Tau'ri, why?"

"It is not yet our time. The Tau'ri are little more then an annoyance, they are more interested with the Lucian Alliance as we should be"

"They where instrumental in destroying the System Lords" He growled deeply.

"I have the memories of my host. The System Lords where too greedy, arrogant and stupid. They believed their own propaganda of being gods"

"You sound like a TOK'RA!" He yelled.

"Maybe I am" She said seductively. "Perhaps, if we form an Alliance with the Tau'ri… we all know they are strong. If we greet them with kindness, give them technology, we can take over from the inside. It may take years or even decades, but we must learn patience"

"I see your point"

"You have the memories of one of their Ambassadors, perhaps we could use that too our advantage?"

"Interesting, what do you have in mind?" He smiled.

It took every fibre of her being and the symbiont inside her to fight off the feelings of dread that ran through her at this point, with a deep sense of regret at what she was about to do Alison took a deep breath and allowed the symbiont to change her voice back to it's human sounds as she spoke quietly.

"Promise them our allegiance in the hopes of defeating Mabus, she is the true enemy here"

"You're host is of the SGC. How do you think they will react to your… sudden appearance?"

"I am unsure, if you agree… I will make the arrangements myself. My Ha'tak is one of the most powerful in the fleet since my upgrades, we could give the vessel to the Tau'ri as a sign of good faith" She smiled

"Let it be done" He nodded. "But, remember one thing, at the first sign of your betrayal… I will kill you"

Nodding slightly, she walked towards the exit from his personal quarters, quickly turning on her heels Alison raised her gun and fired three times. A look of betrayal crept over his face as he fell to his knees and his eyes flashed once more and faded before a look of confusion and pain ran over his face.

"What? What happened?" He said with a human voice.

"Ben?" She said with shock.

Expecting guards any moment, she ran towards him and threw the gun away as she cradled him in her arms.

"Alison?… you shot me"

"No, I shot the Goa'uld in you" She smiled.

"Of course, I remember… everything. Ohh my god, all those things I have done. Now they have you…"

"It's okay… I'm not Goa'uld…"

"He, it, I injected you with the serum… now you are here" He said as he gasped for air.

"No, It's a long story, just say I'm Tok'ra"

"Good…" He smiled. "… You have to get out of here. Go back, go home"

"I'm not finished yet Ben. I'm sorry… I'm so very sorry, I wanted to help you… I wanted to free you"

"Then do it, free me from this… curse. Even now I can feel it awakening. You must do it Alison" HE pleaded. "Kill me, now!"

Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her arms around his head. As she closed her eyes Alison twisted his head quickly as a loud snap was heard and his body fell limp to the floor, clenching her fists in anger as she knew that history was repeating itself, once again she had killed a family member. First her father over two years ago and now her brother.

_Present Day…_

"You killed him?" Amanda Williams said with shock.

Once again they had gathered only this time in the large briefing room as each officer took their seats while she continued with her lengthy report.

"I had no choice, if the symbiont had awakened… it could have alerted the guards. I saved my brother, I freed him" She said with sadness in her voice.

"So what happened when the guards arrived?" O'Neill asked.

"I managed to convince them that a Tau'ri Agent had broken into the Palace and killed Antos, that was his name by the way, the Goa'uld occupying my brother. After an extensive search of the grounds, the search was called off and I was brought before Mabus once again but this time, I was placed as an equal within her court. For months I had worked in secret weakening Mabus' position without her knowledge. I had even commanded a few attacks again the Lucian Alliance in which I had used some of the most experienced ships I could find… most of them where lost as we where always out numbered…"

"You purposefully sent those Jaffa to their deaths?" O'Neill said with disgust.

"Don't judge me Jack, that is why you offered me this mission right? You knew I had a certain problem with my moral compass being a little… out of alignment" She winked.

"Of course. As you where saying…"

"After a fierce battle which severely disabled Mabus' fleet, I made contact with the Tok'ra finally"

"Who?" Green said quickly.

"You Carla, or should I say Alanis"

"_WHAT?_" Green and Landry said quickly.

"I made contact with the Tok'ra, they sent Alanis to meet me, I was more then a little surprised to see you. But somehow it made things a lot easier for me"

"I'd never met you off-world" Carla protested.

"And I never authorised it!" Growled Landry.

"I know that, I don't know how she met me… but it was you Carla"

"How is this possible?" Green said.

"Allow me to continue?"

_Four Months Earlier…._

A decisive battle had been won by the Goa'uld against the growing threat of the Lucian Alliance, however as expected by the brilliant commander of the Goa'uld attack fleet the Lucian Alliance had withdrawn but not before destroying two of the last Ha'tak ships commanded by Mabus' elite Jaffa. Smiling widely, Alison stepped down from the throne chair at the centre of the Pel'tak and looked around the wreckage that lay before her of the Lucian Alliance fleet.

"My lord, the last of the Alliance fleet is withdrawing, shall I order a pursuit?"

"No, let them leave. They are of no concern to me any more. Set course for the fifth planet in the Altar system, I will be in my quarters"

"Yes my lord" A female Jaffa bowed.

For several hours, Alison remained in her quarters alone as she secretly made contact with the Tok'ra for the first time to request a meeting on Altar V, a planet barely inhabitable by human standards and the perfect place to hold a meeting with the Tok'ra as the planet held a Stargate that was deep off the galactic map, forgotten about for centuries until a team from the SGC found the planet from the ancient database once held in the mind of Colonel Jack O'Neill. Holding position above the planet, the Jaffa crew of the Ha'tak class mothership had begun repairs to the vessel and take care of the wounded crew as Alison secretly beamed down to the planet's surface for her meeting with the Tok'ra operative sent too meet her. Stood alone in the centre of a heavily wooded area, Alison focused her vision as a hooded figure approached her from the opposite direction of the Stargate.

"You are taking an awful risk meeting me here" The figure said slowly.

"A necessity" Alison replied. "I have the information required. Mabus' fleet has all but been decimated, his loyal Jaffa are few and far between"

"Very impressive" The figure smiled.

Walking slowly towards her, the figure can into view as she strained her eyes through the darkness to focus on the face before her.

"Who are you? You sound… familiar"

"An old friend Captain, an old friend!"

Stepping in the dim light before Alison, the figure removed her hood as Alison smiled widely as she instantly recognised the face before her.

"Alanis… it's good to see a friendly face" She smiled widely.

"It is good to see you again Captain. The High Council has been expecting your call for t some time, we where getting… worried"

"Apologise, I have been busy. Everything you need to know is in this Datachip. The high council will find it… useful"

"Thank you" She said as she took the Datachip from the undercover operative.

"Alanis… can I ask a question?"

"Of course"

"How is everyone doing?" She said with hope.

"Of course. Anders took an eight week training with Atlantis along with Jared. Amanda has been working at Cydonia, Myself and Carla have spent some time with the Tok'ra. They want to know how the new symbionts are working out"

"Has SG-10 been disbanded then?"

"No Ma'am, just on leave for a short while. Since the discovery of the Cydonia site, the SGC is going through a major shake-up. Amanda has become quiet the asset for the organisation, and a fair pilot with a Glider and your F-302 platform"

"I see. It's good to know that things have not changed much… I should get back to my… ship before they notice that I have gone. The information you have should be handed too General O'Neill as soon as possible"

"I shall take care of it personally" She smiled. "It is good to see you again Captain, your presence is greatly missed at the SGC"

"Thank you, I know it has not been easy to with hold this information from everyone. With any luck I should be back within a few months. Take care of yourself and everyone Alanis"

"As should you, Alison"

Touching a control on her wrist, Alison disappeared in a haze of transporter energy as Alanis walked back towards the Stargate itself.

_Present Day…_

Carla looked on in shock as her former superior officer told the story of their secret meeting, shaking off her anger, she looked at General O'Neill as she spoke harshly.

"Why was I not informed of this sir?"

"Plausible deniability Colonel. Your reactions had to be real, as did those of your team members along with SG-1"

"I should have been told!" She growled. "More importantly, how could my… snake, keep this from me?"

"That's a very long story Carla… perhaps you should ask Alanis sometime… but you may want to do it alone so people don't think you are talking to yourself" Alison laughed slightly. "Anyway, as I was saying sirs, over the next three months, the Lucian Alliance attacks gained more confidence as more of Mabus' ships where destroyed or crippled heavily. With the majority of her most experienced Jaffa and ships destroyed or out of the way, we got word of a final attack against Mabus' homeworld by a vast armada of Alliance ships"

"We know, we heard" Landry said slowly.

"I bet, with all pieces in place and the majority of Mabus' personal guard sent defend the homeworld, Mabus got a little… nervous of the upcoming attack. I managed to convince her to retreat and reform her forces else where. Although my original orders where to make for the Cydonia site, things became a little… different"

"How so?" Carla grunted.

_Eight Hours Earlier…_

The skies had become filled with Glider on Glider combat as the overwhelming Alliance forces soared overhead attack ground fortifications and any defending vessel from the Goa'uld's forces. As explosions tore through the large facility, Alison ran towards the control room as Mabus stood yelling orders too what remained of her Jaffa guard. Pushing past three large Jaffa, Alison finally reached her target as she bowed slightly and spoke with a deep Goa'uld voice.

"My Lord, the battle is almost lost, we must evacuate through the Stargate immediately and gather our forces elsewhere"

"No, the battle is not lost, I will not…"

"My lord, we must. Using the name of host's brother, I have gathered many allies in uncharted territory, far from the reaches of the Lucian Alliance. If we go now… we can arrange safe passage for us both. The Jaffa will fight until the last if you so order them too" She whispered.

"Very well, let it be done. Jaffa, Kree!" Mabus yelled. "Hold this position and await further instructions"

"Yes, My Lord" A male Jaffa bowed.

Explosions tore through the facility as debris fell all around them while the left the command centre of the facility. Running through the long winding corridors, Alison and Mabus exited the building as staff-cannon blasts slammed into the ground around them while the remaining gliders attempted to run interference against the attacking vessels. As they reached the inactive Stargate, Alison rolled up her left sleeve a she spoke quickly.

"Co-ordinates are already pre-programmed into this dialling device, with your permission My Lord, I will activate the Chappa'ai"

"Proceed!" She replied quickly.

Pressing a small red crystal on her manacle, the dialling sequence had been sent to the Stargate as it spun into life with the six spatial co-ordinates and finally the point of origin chevron lit up as the large ancient ring activated. Quickly, Mabus turned too her companion as she spoke.

"What is the meaning of this? Those are the co-ordinates of the Tau'ri!"

"Surprise!" Alison growled.

"Shol'va!" She yelled as she stepped towards her.

"Not really, I think the appropriate response would be… Captain Macdonald!"

In an instant, Mabus leapt towards Alison with fury burning in her eyes as she saw the betrayal unfolding before her, stepping too her left, Alison smiled as she threw a powerful symbiont enhanced punch into the jaw of her former Goa'uld master. Dazed and confused for a moment, Mabus circled around her as she spoke harshly.

"All this time, you have been working with the Tau'ri against me?"

"Don't forget the Tok'ra… thank you by the way, it was… fun" She laughed.

Fists and feet flew at each other as they fought before the Stargate, it was an easy victory for Alison as she grabbed Mabus' last punch and threw her too the ground. Smiling, Alison stood over her as she pulled a weapon from her robes and spoke with her human voice.

"You really are stupid aren't you? All this time I've been working under your orders while destroying your… Empire… from within, all you see before you, is all you have left"

As Mabus stood, a beeping sound came from Alison's wrist as she sighed.

"Finally!"

Spinning on her heels, she delivered a powerful spin kick into Mabus' chest pushing her threw the active Stargate, taking one last look around the planet she saw the large facility explode as she walked backwards into the Stargate with a smile on her face.

"Finally, what the hell too you so long?"

"Captain Macdonald?" Landry said over the speakers.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been standing before that damned gate? Close the damned Iris!"

Quickly, Amanda ran up the ramp towards the body on the floor keeping her weapon trained on the body as it moved slowly in pain.

"Welcome back Mac" Amanda smiled. "Brought us a gift?"

"Major Anna Grant, as requested" Alison smiled.

"You look good for a dead woman" Amanda winked.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way. Do you have any idea how much that shot hurt?"

Slowly and almost in a case of shock, the defensive teams lowered their weapons as Amanda walked towards her counterpart and smiled, looking down at the woman on the floor as she spoke.

"Is she still…"

"Goa'uld? Yes. General Landry, request I speak with you right away"

"Of course, Defensive teams, please take out guest on the ramp into isolation. Captain Williams, escort Captain Macdonald to my office"

"Aye sir!" Called out Amanda. "After you Mac!"

_Present Day…_

"So as you can see, I delivered Mabus as requested. Unfortunately the loss of my brother… was more difficult" She sighed.

"You have done an excellent job Captain, we all thank you"

"Thank you General O'Neill. It's good to be home, may I ask a question?"

"Of course!"

"What is to be done with Mabus and Major Grant?"

"Interrogation for the moment, after which they will be taken to the Tok'ra so they can remove the Symbiont from the host, as will you"

"I see sir, request permission to be present at the interrogation?" She said with hope.

"Denied Captain, get some rest"

"General I!" She said quickly.

"You have a very… lengthy report to write Captain. Plus I'm sure you're eager to relax after what has happened"

"Jack, please… I need to do this"

"I'll think about it. We owe you a great debt Captain, get some rest"


	3. Chapter 3

For over six weeks, Alison remained within the SGC as she assimilated back into her old life once again, however the terrors she had witnessed during her time with the Goa'uld had taken its toll on her as she had slept very little since returning home. It had almost appeared as she had taken onboard some form of Dark Passenger as she had become prone to sleep-walking and in one instance had attacked three guards in her attempt to access the Stargate, injuring one guard severely to the point of the medical staff placing him in a medically induced coma.

It had taken over six months of intense therapy before she was cleared and able to leave the facility under guard for a short duration of time.

A vast convoy of military and local police escorted a large limousine through the streets as the local police force stopped all traffic as the large vehicle made its way towards its destination as both the flag of the US Navy and the American National flags fluttered on the car. Nervously, Alison sat in the car wearing her dress Navy White uniform. Her hands clammy and shaking as she attempted to calm her nerves. Wearing her collection of medals on her tunic and bearing the braid of a Rear Admiral, she laughed slightly as General O'Neill and Colonel Green watched her shuffle in her seat.

"Relax Admiral" Carla said.

"Carla, enough of the rank shit"

"Yes Ma'am… sorry, Mac!" She smiled. "Nervous?"

"You have no idea. I've been up against enemies of all kinds. Even hard landed a crippled F-18 on a rolling deck of a carrier and walked away a joke, nothing compares to this!" She said nervously.

"You'll do fine Admiral!" O'Neill smiled.

"I still can't get used to that, being called Admiral… I haven't earned that"

"Yes you did, more then you know. You've single headedly stopped a dangerous Goa'uld from rising to power, dealt a major blow to the Lucian Alliance and rescued Major Grant in the process. You deserve those braids on your sleeve"

"That's not what I meant, my brother…"

"I know. But you did what you had too Alison. We're here… are you ready?"

"No. I could really use a drink!" She laughed. "I'm joking!"

Slowly, the large convoy pulled up before the large building as the military police and local officers cleared a path around the limo as a crowd had gathered before them. Taking a deep breath as the door opened, Alison stepped out and looked around nervously as General O'Neill and Colonel Green stepped too her side. Her stomach felt as if it would explode as she walked through the large crowd towards the main entrance as two military officers opened the doors and saluted her as she passed them. An aging woman met the three officers with a large on her face as she spoke.

"Admiral Macdonald, it is good to see you"

"You too, umm…"

"Everything is taken care of. You must be General O'Neill and Colonel Green. We've been expecting you. Please, follow me"

The more she followed the aging woman, the more her nerves had taken over her as she walked the corridors of the large building until finally they stopped at a door. Peering inside slightly, Alison smiled with pride at what she saw as the elderly woman spoke quietly.

"Give me a moment please"

"Of course" Alison said as she shuffled on the spot slightly.

Upon entering the room, the elderly woman spoke to yet another elderly woman quietly before she turned and spoke with confidence in her voice.

"Settle down children, settle down. I know this is a little unusual, but we have special guests here to speak with the class. Now, I want you all on your best behaviour"

"Yes Mrs Ford" The Children said in unison.

"Thank you, they're ready for you" She smiled towards the door.

With his cap under his arm, General O'Neill and Colonel Green entered the classroom as the children gasped in awe at those before them. Smiling slightly, General O'Neill stepped towards the children and looked around as he spoke.

"My name is Jack, I'm a General with the United States Airforce, does anyone know what that means?"

Slowly, from the back of the class a hand raised as O'Neill smiled as a young girl spoke up with a hint of nerve in her voice.

"It means you are in charge sir?"

"Yes, very good. This is Colonel Carla Green, also from the Airforce"

"Hello Colonel Green!" They said in unison.

"Hello class. Now, I have something very special to tell someone. Where is Amanda Foster?"

All of the children looked in unison as a nervous hand raised from the back. Smiling slightly, Carla walked towards her and spoke so the class could hear her.

"Hello Amanda, do you remember me?"

"Yes Ma'am" She smiled. "You came to my house with that woman who looked like mommy"

"But she wasn't your mommy, do you want to know a little secret… or Magic?"

"Yes" She smiled.

"Well, I happen to know that there is nothing more powerful then a little girl's wishes. What do you wish for?"

"To see my mommy again. But she is busy with the Navy" She sobbed.

"Maybe, just maybe if you close your eyes and wish hard enough, you'll be able to see her. What do you say class, will you help her see her mommy?"

"Yes!" They all said aloud.

"Nice!" O'Neill smiled. "Now, everyone… close your eyes, even your teachers and wish for Amanda's Mommy"

As the class closed their eyes, Alison crept into the class and walked through the children slowly and knelt down as Carla stood and stepped away.

"Are you wishing?" O'Neill said.

"Yes General" They all said.

"Open your eyes Amanda" Alison said whispered.

Tears rolled down Alison's face as her daughter opened her eyes and smiled widely at who she saw before her. Jumping off her seat, she wrapped her arms around her mother as the class applauded and cheered the, both.

"Hello Amanda"

"Mommy!" She cried with tears of joy.

"Yes Honey, I'm home"

Picking her daughter up, she walked towards the front of the class as she nodded to the General before her.

"Thank you Jack"

"Any time" He smiled.

"Mrs Ford, I'm taking my daughter home. She'll be gone for the rest of the term, with your permission of course"

"Of course… take what time you need. Welcome home"

"Thank you, it's been a long time" She smiled.

Not letting go of her daughter, she carried her out of the building as the many parents had gathered around the building awaiting to pick up their own children. Although the symbiont had yet to be removed from her, she still felt the weight of the child in her arms.

"Mommy, where are we going?" The little girl smiled.

"First, a little stop off. Then home"

As they entered the car, the large crowd had moved back with respect as the large convoy moved away from the school and towards its next destination. Taking her daughter in hand, she walked into the next building and passed security with ease as they where expecting her arrival. Placing her daughter on the floor, she whispered into her ear before the little girl ran through the building towards a small office at the rear. Catching up too her daughter, Alison straightened her tunic before she opened the door and smiled once again at what she saw.

"So this is where they keep you now?"

From the corner of his eye, a man looked up as he continued to work at his station.

"This is not funny Amanda. You asked me not to treat you like my wife, now you show up pretending to be her. Go away, I'm very busy"

"I remember, many years ago… I had just finished flight training, too celebrate… I got drunk, very drunk… my… boyfriend at the time was, hammered also. But he carried me to his home in his arms, he was the perfect gentleman. He slept in the bathtub…" She laughed slightly as she continued. "… Ignoring his own hangover, he made me breakfast in bed… it was terrible. He almost set fire the kitchen twice…"

Slowly, he looked around as his jaw dropped. Nodding slightly, Alison entered the office with their daughter at her side, squeezing her hand as if she was afraid to let her go.

"I called your sister and told her I would pick up Amanda, she spent ten minutes screaming on the phone before I could say anything"

"Ally?"

"Hi Jim, I'm home!"

It took another two months of travel back and forwards between the SGC and her family home before Alison was finally discharged from the infirmary and placed on extended leave from the military. Eventually, Alison and her family moved into a new home to resume their family life. Although she still played host to the Tok'ra symbiont within her, she acted as liaison between the Tau'ri and Tok'ra with the blessing of her husband and daughter. Two years later, Alison gave birth to another Son naming him Benjamin William Foster in honour of her brother. Shortly after his birth, Alison changed her name to Alison Williams-Foster, never forgetting her birthright she returned to the Stargate Program years later to take up the role as leader of the Cydonia Facility, with only one condition, her family would join her on the Red Planet as part of a pilot program to create a Tau'ri colony on Mars.

Tyler Jarrod returned to the Atlantis City and took up a position within the city, he clashed many times with Ronan Dex.

Thomas Anders was killed during a test flight of a new F-302 variant over Antarctica.

Colonel Carla Green and her Tok'ra symbiont retired from the SGC and took up position with the Tok'ra as liaison between the Tau'ri and Tok'ra, eventually becoming the Tau'ri Ambassador too Earth.

Major Anna Grant was able to return too her own reality after contact was once again restored, she never returned also, she never forgot what had happened too her. She took her own life six months after returning home.

Captain Amanda Williams did not return home to her own reality. She remained with SG-10 for many years, eventually taking command of one of Earth's battle cruisers named '_USS A Macdonald_'. She retired from service with honours.

The son of Alison Williams-Foster (_Formerly Alison Macdonald_) Eventually joined the Stargate Program, he held the knowledge of the Tok'ra since his mother still played host to the symbiont through her pregnancy.

Although the Stargate Program was hidden from the world for many years, it was eventually released to the public, but that is a different story and Earth would never be the same again.

Stargate SG-10...

The End.

Story By: Ariston-1.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for reading my Stargate SG-10 Series of Stories. I know I went a little off track with a few and some seemed rushed, but for personal reasons I had to finish them._

_Who knows, maybe sometime I will visit this story line again with an update…_

_If you're interested in some of my stories and how I have altered the timeline for the Stargate Series to my own design, may I suggest you have a look at my other, darker Stargate Stories…_

_SGA: The Great Tau'ri War Pt 1: Darkness Rising_

_SGA: The Great Tau'ri War Pt 2: Alliance Rising_

_SGA: The Great Tau'ri War Pt 3: Vengeance_

_Or alternatively stories by a friend of mine GW Ryan_

_Stargate SG1: Prodigal Son Returns_

_Stargate: Trilogy_

_You can find a link too his page on my favourite authors list._

_Once again, thank you for your support and reading._


End file.
